


teatime

by queenheart



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I suck at tags, LadyNoir - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenheart/pseuds/queenheart
Summary: ONESHOT! i was going to add onto this and make it a full story but i’m not really into mlb anymore so enjoy it as a cute lil drabble :)————i’m a whore for identity reveals so here’s a fun one!





	teatime

**Author's Note:**

> pls don’t judge me if ur coming from insta lol. also enjoy ig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i tried

“Please tell me she didn’t just fucking do that.” Marinette swore under her breath.

“She may have just done that.” Alya chimed from behind her.

“You have got to be kidding me! Stupid fucking Chloé Bourgeois did  _not_ just cause another akuma!” 

Marinette was real sick of having to clean up other people’s messes.  _Especially_ Chloé’s. As she ran into the bathroom (after telling Alya that she had forgotten one of her textbooks), she thought about all the things she wanted to say to Chloé after this was all over with. Most of them contained a whole lot of swear words, and none of them were very nice.

“Marinette! We have an akuma to capture! Focus!” Tikki’s voice brought her back to reality.

“Oh. Right! Sorry, sorry. Tikki, Spots on!” Marinette cried.

“Okay. All right. Deep breaths, Mari. You are Ladybug. You are the savior of Paris. You will not stab Chloé Bourgeois in the gut as soon as you see her.” Marinette whispered to herself.

She exited the building, and was surprised to see Chat Noir already in heated battle with the akumatized victim. Well, she assumed he was. She couldn’t actually see who he was fighting. It was like they were invisible or something...

”Nice of you to drop in, M’Lady. By the way, have I ever told you that you’re one in a chameleon?” He grinned at his joke.

”What? Chameleon? What are you talking about?” Ladybug questioned. Suddenly, the invisible enemy that Chat was fighting appeared. Kind of. She noticed immediately that they had some sort of cord around their neck with a mood ring hanging off of it. 

“My name is Chamille, and I’m going to destroy Chloé Bourgeois! But first, why don’t I take that pretty ring of yours, Chat Noir? And maybe I can get Ladybug’s earrings, too!” The akuma shrieked. Ah. So that explained the chameleon pun. Ladybug guessed that the chameleon thing was supposed to represent wanting to blend in. And that must’ve meant that they were mad at Chloé for drawing attention to them? Maybe. But she didn’t have time to dawdle! She had to help Chat right away.

“Hey, kitty cat. So what’s the deal with this one?” She asked as she jumped into battle besides him.

He sighed. “Same as usual. Seems like Her Royal Highness couldn’t keep her mouth shut yet again. I swear, that girl has caused more akumas than the entirety of Paris.” 

“Ugh, I’m going to kill her! I’m missing a math test for this shit!” Ladybug groaned.

“Really? Me too! Do you think-”

“No. Focus, Chat!” Ladybug said, dodging from a well-aimed punch.

“Right. So, what’s the plan?”

“Same as usual. Distract her. I think the akuma is in her necklace, so draw her attention away from it. Preferably up.” Ladybug said, panting slightly.

“Up? But that’ll keep me away from you.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Just do it, Chat Noir!” Ladybug rolled her eyes so hard she thought they might be stuck like that forever.

“Yes, ma’am. Yoo-hoo, camo-girl! Up here, lizard brain!” He shouted as he lept across rooftops.

“Lizard brain? Is that the best you can do, alley cat? Bring it on, mangy stray!” Chamille shouted back, her attention drawn away from Ladybug.

 _Perfect,_ thought Ladybug,  _Now I just have to figure out how to get close enough to rip the necklace off._

“Aw, I thought it was funny. What about you, M’Lady?” Chat Noir drawled, smirking.

“Hilarious. Can you please focus on the task at hand?!” 

“Okay, okay! Chill out, LB. I got this covered.”

Ladybug yawned. Hawkmoth had been getting more active in the past several weeks, costing her countless nights of sleep. It was hard enough to have to juggle school, family, and friends. Throwing “being the savior of Paris” into the mix was  _not_ helping.

After what seemed like ages, Chamille was finally distracted enough for Ladybug to grab her necklace and free the akuma. After she cleansed it, she reached for her lucky charm, only to realize that she didn’t have one. 

“Um, what am I supposed to do?” She turned to Chat.

“Maybe you could try throwing your yo-yo up instead of your lucky charm. I don’t know, this has never happened before.” He answered, shrugging.

She considered it. It wouldn’t hurt to try, would it?

”Here goes nothing... MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” 

As a swarm of little ladybugs flew around them in a shower of pink light, Ladybug smiled. It was moments like these that really made being a superhero worth it.

“Wait. I didn’t use cataclysm, either. Do you think we still have to transform back in 5 minutes?” Chat asked.

“I’m not sure. Is your ring losing any paw pads?” Ladybug reached up to feel her earrings, and was surprised at how warm they were.

“No. Woah, my ring feels like a toaster oven. What about your earrings?” Chat said, nervously rubbing his Miraculous.

“Same. Do you think our kwamis are trying to tell us something?”

”Maybe. This is super weird. Maybe we should just-” He was cut off by a loud beep from both of their miraculous, and in a flash of green and pink light, Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng were left standing across from each other out of costume.

“What the fu-”

**Author's Note:**

> ur welcome


End file.
